Kickin' It: One shots
by Whoiskierah
Summary: This is just some one shots of Jack & Kim (Kick) and Leo & Olivia (Leolivia). I will be publishing more every once in a while. I hope you guys enjoy.


**Thank you for those who liked my other stories that I have published. I will have more on the way but for now I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy**

Kickin'It: One shots chapter 1

Chapter 1: I love you not her

No one's POV

Kim was at school in her locker getting her books and materials that she would need for the day, she had been sad and depressed for the past week. She had been avoiding a certain brunette, the one and only Jackson Anderson Brewer.

Ever since she saw him making out with Lindsay, she had been ignoring him and avoiding him at all cost. She felt hurt and betrayed that Jack would even think to do something like that with her arch enemy. He had been trying to talk to her when he sees her in class, or at the dojo and in class, also because they sit right next to each other I every class they have together which is all of them.

While she was at her locker, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with Jack. She quickly covered her hurt face with a glare. Jack's face showed guilt and fear.

"Hey Kim, Can we talk?" he said

Kim quickly grabbed her stuff from her locker, shutting her locker and walking away. Jack called after Kim, following her. As soon as she saw him following her she ran. He ran after her. She ran all the way up to the school's garden on the roof. She heard footsteps coming her way, so she ran behind the nearest shelf behind the flower pots. She heard Jack come up, She stayed quiet when she heard him calling her name.

"Kim, I know you're in here" Jack said

She didn't respond, She just stayed quiet. Jack pulled out his Iphone 6 and went to his contacts. He pressed on the name. he heard a familiar ring tone come from behind the flower pots.

" _At night I think of you,_

 _I want to be your lady baby,_

 _At night I think of you, I want_

 _To be your lady baby"_

He walked over to the shelf behind the flower pots and looked behind to see Kim holding her backpack to her face, thinking that Jack wouldn't see her. Jack just chuckled at her.

"Hey Kim." Jack said with a grin on his face

"That's not fair, you cheated." She hissed

Kim got up and tried walking past Jack but before she could go anywhere, Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She tried pulling away to get out of his grasp.

"Jack, let me go." She said

"No, why are you avoiding me?" He said

She didn't respond to him, She just turned her body around so that he couldn't see her hurt face. "Answer me, Kim." He said, gosh his voice. Something in his voice made her turn her body, so that she was facing him. Jack finally let go of her wrist. She took the opportunity to run away. He chased her down the stairs, but once he was at the bottom of the stairs. She was no where in sight. He sighed in frustration.

The whole day at school, he was trying and trying to get Kim to talk to him, but instead she went home. He doesn't know why she is acting this way to him. But he wasn't going to give up, until she told him what was wrong and why she was acting this way.

School was over and there was no practice at the dojo that day, because Rudy was out of town at a family reunion. He walked home and saw Kim walk into her house. They lived right across the street from each other. He went up to his sister Jocelyn's room and saw heard the shower on, which meant she was in the shower. He snuck in her room and decided to take her phone and text Kim. Kim and Jocelyn were practically like sisters to each other, they did every thing together. So he decided to text Kim to come over. He knew she would do anything for Jocelyn.

 **Jocelyn (Jack), bold.** _ **Kim, bold italic**_

' **Hey Kim'**

' _ **Hey jocy, what's up?"**_

' **Can you come over? I have a date tonight and need help finding something to wear."**

' _ **Of course I will, wait. Is Jack there?'**_

' **No, he went to the skate park with Jerry. He's not home.'**

' _ **Okay, then yes. I will come over. Be there in 10'**_

' **K, thanks. Just let yourself in. you know where the key is right?'**

' _ **Yeah, I'll see ya in a bit'**_

' **kk'**

Jack put his sister's phone back and went down stairs to wait for Kim. He saw Jocelyn come downstairs and walk out of the front door and to her car. She pulled out of the drive way and drove off. He saw Kim coming to the porch. So he went into the kitchen and just stood by the counter. He heard the front door open and close. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He came face-to-face with Kim. She looked shocked.

"Hey Kim, What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here for Jocy, she said she needed my help." She said

"Oh, well she just left." He said simply

"What, she just messaged me saying to come here." She said

"Oh well, I don't know… hehe" he said slyly

"Wait a minute, That was you" she said with anger in her voice

"Look, Kim. I just wanted to talk." He said

"Well, I don't want to talk. I am leaving. Good bye Jack." She yelled

Kim was about to walk out of the front door, but Jack shut it with his hand. He turned her body towards his and Kim saw frustration and confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell is going on Kim? You practically avoid me at school and every time I try to talk to you, you act as if I don't exist and I am so sick of it. I want to know why the hell you're acting this way towards me. Please Kim, tell me what's wrong." He yelled

"Why don't you go ask your girl friend Lindsay. Maybe she will help you figure out why it is, that I am so pissed at you about." She yelled back at him

"What are you talking about Kim? I don't have a girl friend. I already like some one." He said

"Let me guess. It's Lindsay, Who would have known."

"You know what, I am so done. If you don't want to be best friends anymore than let's just end it right now." He screamed, he thought about what he just said and instantly regretted it. He saw the anger and hurt all over her face.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that." He said softly

"No, you're right. Let's just not be best friends anymore. Good bye Jack." She whispered, before walking away. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"No Kim, we are always going to be best friends no matter what." He whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room and sat on the couch pulling her onto his lap.

"Please Kim, Just tell me what's wrong." He said, whipping the tears on her face with the pad of his thumb. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Well, there is this guy that I have been crushing on for years now. I thought we had something but I guess I was wrong. It was stupid of me to think that he would ever like me back. I've been avoiding him for days because I saw that he had a girlfriend and they were making out at school, it hurt me a lot, what also hurt me the most was that he didn't tell me about it. Even though we're best friends and we tell each other everything. There are no secrets kept between us. I fell in love with him but I should probably start finding a way to get over him because it's no use to like him if he doesn't like me back." She said, not daring to look at him.

Jack was shocked. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He couldn't believe the girl that he had been in love with for years, liked him back this whole time.

"Thanks for listening to that Jack. It felt good to just let it all out. I should probably be getting home though." He felt he felt her get off of his lap and walk to the front door. He couldn't let this moment end. He had to tell her that he felt the same way.

"I LOVE YOU" he yelled

She stopped right in her tracks and turned around. "What did you say?" she couldn't believe that he just said that. She was too shocked to do anything at that point. He walked towards her and repeated what he said to her, "I said I love you, Kim. Lindsay is not my girl friend. She came up to me at school the other day, and she kept flirting with me. She wouldn't leave me alone next thing I knew was that she kissed me. Kim I have absolutely no feelings what so ever for Lindsay. I have been in love with you since the day I caught your apple. I have been in love with you since that day we almost kissed on the Hollywood sign. Kim, you mean the world to me. No other person but you means that much to me. You're on my mind every second of the day. I love you Kimberly Anne Crawford, I love you so much." He said

Kim had tears forming in her eyes. She launched herself at him in a hug. Jack smiled and asked the one question that she had been waiting for years. "So does this mean you're my girl friend?". She walked up to him and pulled his head down and kissed him. She pulled away smiling before saying, "Does that answer your question?". Jack smirked before leaning down to her and claimed her lips with his. She kissed back immediately. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss started to get heated. Jack grabbed Kim's legs and wrapped them around his torso. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door with his foot and locked it. He walked over to his bed and gently laid Kim on it, before getting on top of her. She tugged a the end of his shirt mumbling ' _ **off'.**_ Jack pulled away from the kiss and took his shirt off throwing it somewhere across the room. Air was soon needed, they both pulled back from the kiss, Jack immediately started trailing open mouth kisses down her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and bit down causing Kim to moan. He needed more of her, she had to much clothes on. He pulled at her shirt. Kim knew what he was getting at and lifted p her arms so that he could remove her shirt. He claimed her lips once more. Licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. She immediately let him in, he explored every inch and crave of her mouth not missing anything. He put one of his on her thigh and the other to hold himself up. He started massaging her thigh which made Kim moan. He was about to unclasp Kim's bra, when he heard some one scream his name. "JACK?"

He pulled away and groaned, "Thanks Jocy." He mumbled. He got off of Kim and went to look for his shirt. They both put there shirts back on and walked out of the room. Hand-in-hand. They walked down stairs and into the living room.

"Yes Jocy, you called." Jack said

"Yes, I did. But now I see what you two were doing." She said with a smirk on her face, which made the two teens faces turn bright red.

 **I will have a new update within the next two weeks. I hope you guys liked it. There will be more one shots coming you're way and there will also be more more stories on Kick and Leolivia.**


End file.
